Last Christmas
by July Falconeri
Summary: SongFic. Dean and Castiel spend their first Christmas together, but Castiel gets sent back to Heaven the next day. How will things have changed when he comes back two years later? One-shot. Contains Destiel and Wincest.


_Title: Last Christmas  
>Song: Last Christmas by Wham<em>_  
>Length: 2,075 words<br>Rating: NC - 17  
>Spoilers: End of season 6; begginning of season 7<br>Beta: Un - betaed. All mistakes are my bad. ( I need a beta, so if your volunteering, shoot me a message.)  
>Warning: Slash (Destial); incest (Wincest)<em>

_Couple of thigs I just want to say quick. For the sake of the story; Cas went all Leviathan on December 26th, 2009. And the years are all screwed to hell, but oh well. Hope you enjoy! _

_(This whole story really wrote it's self)_

* * *

><p><em>Last Christmas I gave you my Heart, (Christmas 2009) <em>

Dean and Castiel lay sprawled out across the worn motel mattress. Their bare chests rose and fell with each heavy breath. Dean turned to Castiel with a with a bit of a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Cas."

_But the very next day, you gave it away. (December 26th, 2009)_

"Cas?" Dean asked, terrified to hear the answer he would get back.

"I am no longer Castiel. I am your new God." Cas (God?) said looking at him, completely devoid of any emotions. Dean thought his heart was going to quit on him.

"Ca -"

" You may have had something with Cas, but I am not him." And then he walked out of the room, leaving Dean to try and comprehend that Cas was gone.

_This year to save me from tears, (December 27th, 2009)_

It had finally sunk in that Cas was REALLY gone this time. Dean refused to cry, well at least in front of Sammy anyway. He waited until Sam was asleep, and then he quietly snuck out to the Impala and allowed himself to shed a few tears for his lost love.

_I'll give it to someone special (Christmas Eve, 2010) _

Dean gripped Sam's hips tighter, a moan slipping from his slightly parted lips. Sam gripped the bed sheets near Dean's shoulder as he gave another hard thrust into Dean's body. Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's hard member and he came undone underneath Sam almost immediately, coming hard.

Both boys collapsed in a heap of limbs and sweat. They shared small, chaste kisses as they came down from they're post orgasmic high. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's hips.

"I love you," he muttered sleepily, eyes closing.

"Love you, too."

_Once bitten, and twice shy (December 15th, 2011)_

Castiel looked down at the boy who was willing to become his new vessel. But what was the point unless he was with Dean? He sighed. There were many other reasons but none seemed as important. Cas, with a final fleeting thought that it was a terrible idea, allowed his Grace to pass through the vessels body and he took over control.

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye. (December 17th, 2011)_

Cas watched the brothers Winchester longingly through his new vessels eyes. If Dean just happened to look over at him, he would have no idea that it was even his once beloved Castiel. And if somehow, he did, he would never forgive him for what he had done. Sam and Dean were happy together now, Dean didn't need him.

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me. (December 18th, 2011)_

Castiel couldn't stand it anymore. He had to tell Dean. For God's sake! He was sitting right next to him on a park bench, watching the young children play in the snow. Slowly, Cas tuned to look at Dean. He hadn't changed at all in the past years. He still looked the same as he always had. Except, maybe … a little more worn.

"Dean," Cas said quietly. Dean turned towards him and gave him an odd look.

"Do I know you?" He asked, a bit more cautious now that he was sitting next to a man he had never met that knew his name.

Cas looked down at his hands, smiling slightly. "I knew you wouldn't recognize me. What with the new improvements and all."

Dean gave the man a hard once over when realization dawned on him. "Cas?" He said quietly, slowly, afraid that he was somehow wrong.

Cas looked up at him and smiled. He couldn't get another word out before Dean had him wrapped in a tight, strong hug, rapidly fighting off tears.

_I wrapped it up and sent it. With a note saying "I love you," I meant it. (Christmas, 2009)_

Dean pulled the small ring box out of the table drawer. Cas was happily drawing invisible patterns over Dean's clothed chest.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked smiling, and readjusting himself on the bed.

"Nothing. I just got you a little something," Dean said, holding out the ring box for Castiel to see.

"Dean, I thought we promised we wouldn't make a fuss," Cas said, heart-warmed none the less.

"I know, that's why I didn't," Dean said, smiling. He opened the box the reveal a simple platinum band.

"Oh, Dean," Cas said quietly, honored that Dean would buy him such a nice gift. He genitally took the ring from the box.

" Read the inside inscription," Dean said, smile growing. It read _Castiel, I love you, my angel_.

Castiel pulled Dean into a deep passionate kiss, determined to show Dean how much he loved his gift.

_Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again. (December 18th , 2011) _

Dean pulled away from the hug, looking Cas in the eye. Cas leaned in, intent on claiming Dean's lips, but Dean pulled away.

Dean looked absolutely torn. He wanted to throw himself at Cas and kiss him until he couldn't breathe, but the other side thought of Sammy and how much his love for his brother had changed over the past few years. He looked over at Castiel, eyes swimming in tears.

"Cas... Cas I can't," He said so quietly Cas almost missed it. Cas nodded. What did he expect? He knew about Sam and Dean.

"I understand," He said, once again looking at the ground.

Dean was still torn. Two years later, and there was Cas, wanting to come back into his life. Dean didn't care about all the things that happened when Cas was taken over by the Leviathans. No, he could forgive all of it. But he loved Sam, too. Dean stood abruptly.

" I need to go," He said and walked off, leaving Cas staring at his hands, thinking about what a fool he'd been for expecting something else.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes. (December 19th, 2011)_

Sam, Bobby, and Dean had stayed up all night doing research for a case. Well, Sam and Bobby had been researching. Dean had been staring at the same word on the same page for over half an hour now. He kept thinking about Cas and how he was going to tell Sam that he was back.

"Dean. DEAN!" Bobby said, successfully knocking Dean off his train of thought. "What the hells the matter with you, boy? You've been staring at the same page for forty minutes!" He could tell Bobby was tired and becoming irritated.

"Dean, what's up?" Sam asked, looking up from his own book. Dean closed the book with a sigh and put it off the the side. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breathe.

"Cas is back," Dean said quietly.

"WHAT?" Sam and Bobby said at the same time.

"Cas, is back," he repeated, gritting his teeth a bit.

"How? And when the hell did this happen?" Sam demanded, looking angry and betrayed.

"I don't know how, or when. But he came to me yesterday. He's in a new vessel," Dean had his eyes closed know as if saying all this was somehow frustrating.

_I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice. (December 20th, 2011)_

Dean had done his best to avoid Sam the last day or so. He didn't think he could face him and tell him how badly he longed to go back to Cas. He loved Sammy, no one would dispute the fact. But Castiel was his "First Love" and he was torn between the two.

_My God, I thought you were somone to rely on. (December 21st, 2011)_

Castiel looked up to the Heavens, cursing angrily.

"What was the point? Why father, did you send me back here? To torture with me with what I can't have?" Castiel felt tears burning behind his eyes. "To show me that being an angel is worth more then actual feelings of love? What is the point of this all?"

Castiel wanted to continue screaming at the sky but there was honestly no point, it wasn't like he was going to receive an answer.

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on. (December 28th , 2009) _

Sam noticed right away that Dean wasn't in the motel room and he hadn't left a note. That wasn't like him. He opened the door to the motel room, and Sam seen Dean passed out in the Impala. He quietly slid into the seat next to Dean. He could still see tear tracks on his face, and he would make a bet that Dean had cried himself to sleep out there.

"Dean," Sam said genitally shaking him awake. Dean woke with a start. He looked around slightly confused, and then remembering where he was he quickly cast his gaze downward, biting on his lower lip. Sam couldn't help but pull him into a tight hug.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart. (Christmas Eve, 2011) _

Dean kissed Sam with a almost desperate need. Dean straddled Sam's lap and entwined his fingers in his hair. Sam slowly pulled away.

"Dean," Sam said quietly.

"What?" Dean said, leaning in for another kiss. Sam pulled his head back a bit and then moved Dean off him so he could stand.

"What the hell is it Sammy?"

Sam looked over at Dean. He could see it in his eyes. Even though he wanted Sam, he _really _wanted Cas.

"Dean, maybe you should go see Castiel," Sam said quietly, and even though it was breaking his heart to say it, he wanted his brother to be happy.

"Sammy, I want to be with you," Dean said from where he was sitting on the bed.

Sam turned towards him, this time daring to meet his eye. "I know you Dean. I love you, and will always be here for you. And I know Cas feels the same way. He's been gone for two years Dean, don't you try to tell me you don't want to be with him."

They were silent for a long while.

"Sam -"

" Dean. Go." Sam put on a fake smile. "You can see me tomorrow. Spend tonight with Cas."

Dean slowly stood from the bed and walked over to Sam, who once again had his back turned to him. Dean placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and kissed him firmly on the lips. They pressed their foreheads together for a moment.

"Thanks Sam."

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. (Christmas Eve, 2011)_

Dean stood at the park where he had seen Castiel for the first time in two years. He stood in the cold, by himself, taking a few deep breathes to calm himself. Then he crossed himself and spoke softly. "Uhm, Cas. I want to talk to you, so if you could come down here and see me, I'd really appreciate it."

Castiel felt the tug of his name being called and he quickly flew to where Dean stood.

"Dean, you ca-"

Dean didn't really want to talk, and he kissed his angel with deep passion.

_This year, I'll give it to someone special _..._ (Christmas, 2011) _

Sweat slicked skin slid together easily in their rising passion, both becoming more and more desperate to reach climax. Dean sped up his thrusts, causing a low moan to slip threw Cas's lips. Dean leaned down to capture the sound with his lips.

"Dean," Cas begged, his hips raising up off the bed. A few more rough thrusts and Cas climaxed with a loud moan. Dean came hard and fast as Cas's muscles tensed around his shaft.

The two young men, both sated, lay next to each other, breathing heavy and labored. Dean slowly removed the platinum band from his ring finger and took Cas's hand in his, slipping the ring on him.

"You, uh, left this in your trench coat pocket when I pulled it out of the lake."

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean soundly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Dean."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys enjoyed!<em>

_Other places you can find me: _  
><em>You can read my original work at FictionPress dot com. Author: July Falconeri <em>  
><em>Like my fan page on Facebook to get alerts on all my new FFs and original works: July Falconeri<em>  
><em>Friend my author profile on Facebook: July Falconeri<em>

_REVEIWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED; EVEN CRITISICM! _

_Lots of love_  
><em>~July Falconeri<em>


End file.
